The Moon of the Garden!
by bopdog111
Summary: Yuri/Celina fic. After the situation with the Dimensional War, Yuri was placed under Celina's care in case things happen again. During that time they have confessed, and very soon they begin having a baby on the way. But they almost don't seem that excited feeling something can happen. What will they do? Rated T for pregnancy. Co-Authored with Ulrich362.


**bopdog111: Okay guys. This is something Ulrich came up with.**

**Ulrich362: I can't take all the credit, the inspiration came from your idea Bopdog.**

**bopdog111: From my earlier fic, 'An Unexpected Sakaki'.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, a nice short little fic that... actually I won't spoil it if you guys want to read it.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It had been two months ever since the Dimensional War. The majority of people were beginning to recover and to quite a few people's shock several former Duel Academy professors and students, albeit not all of them and some still considered themselves above everyone else, had gone to the Xyz, Synchro, and newly named Pendulum Dimensions to offer their help in making amends. And now the Xyz Dimension is slowly being to what it was before the war.

They entered the office as Declan turned over. That's when they noticed along with Declan, Henrietta, and Riley... was a smirking Yuri.

Yuto, and Yugo instantly got tensed seeing him, "What's he doing here?"

"He's here because we have a problem." Henrietta answered. "As you're aware for the foreseeable future Duel Academy will be closed until a more appropriate curriculum can be established correct?"

"Yeah." They nodded.

"That would be why Yuri's here, due to his unique situation." Henrietta explained.

"Unique? You call what he does unique?" Yugo asked her.

"He's an orphan with nowhere to go Yugo." Declan revealed. "That's his situation."

Hearing that they turned to Yuri.

He just shrugged. "Honestly, who do you think my parents would have been?"

"There's something else, the residents of the Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum Dimensions are in agreement that there's a possibility the Professor's instructions may cause Yuri to revert to his former behavior." Henrietta stated. "That's why you're all here."

"So he's cool now?" Shay asked.

"Possibly, though there were quite a few suggestions a Lancer keep an eye on him just in case." Declan told them.

"A Lancer to do that?" Yuya asked. "So that's another reason you called us?"

"Yes." Henrietta nodded. "As Lancers you're some of the most skilled duelists so if something were to happen you're the ones most likely to be able to defeat Yuri and stop him before we have another war on our hands."

"That is true." Sora admitted.

"Of course, there's one small problem with that." Yuri smirked suddenly.

"What?" Yuto asked.

Yuri met his eyes. "For this genius idea to work one of you would need to be a better duelist than I am in case I decide to go card some weak duelists. However, none of you Lancers are skilled enough to beat me."

"Yuya did so!" Zuzu told him.

Yuya admitted, "Well with Yugo, and Yuto's help."

"True, so are you two willing to permanently give Yuya your dragons?' Yuri asked them. "Without Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Yuya stands no chance against me."

Someone stepped up, "I'll do it."

They turned to see who was talking. It was Celina.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Yugo asked. "I beat you, and he beat me."

"I can." Celina answered.

Yuri smirked. "We'll see."

Just over a month had passed since that day and to Yuri's shock Celina managed to hold her own against him in their matches and even when he managed to win the match was very close. It was on that particular day that their counterparts had decided to pay a visit.

Celina was keeping watch on Yuri as they walked.

"Must you stand over me like a hawk? I'm watering the plants, my cards are inside." Yuri mentioned rolling his eyes as the others walked up to them.

"Good to see you again." Celina smiled.

"How are you guys doing?" Zuzu asked.

"We're doing alright." Celina answered.

"That's good." Yugo smiled.

"Well, we are now anyway." Yuri mentioned. "Not so much the other day."

"And I've been making sure he stays out of trouble." Celina added.

Yuri rolled his eyes before pausing. "You all need to leave right now."

"Why?" Yugo asked.

"Just go." Yuri told him bluntly.

They turned to each other before shrugging walking off.

Celina turned to him.

"You were vomiting the other day." Yuri reminded her.

"I told ya I'm fine. I haven't been puking yet." Celina told him.

"I know you haven't yet... but considering we both got banged up three nights before that happened and don't remember who won... never mind." Yuri mentioned.

Celina nodded at that. Yuri just stared at her before frowning. "Let's... not duel for a few days."

Celina raised an eyebrow.

"It's too risky." Yuri explained before walking inside.

Celina thought to herself,_ 'He sure is a good soul.'_

Suddenly she felt incredibly sick.

_'Wha-'_ She thought but ran off to not let Yuri see.

Unknown to them the others had decided to head back because Lulu and Rin were worried about Celina.

"You girls alright? Celina looks okay." Yuya told them.

"We're worried." Rin told him.

They see that Yuri, and Celina weren't there. Yugo's eyes widened. "This is bad."

"Where are they?" Sylvio asked looking around.

"We need to find them." Yuto answered.

They nodded hearing that. With that they split up to look for Yuri and Celina. The girls hear someone puking. They ran to see what it was. They see Celina was leaning over some bushes with her hand on a tree.

"Celina?" Zuzu asked walking up to her.

Startled Celina turned, and asked "How long were you watching?"

"We just got here, are you alright?" Rin asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Celina answered.

"You're throwing up, that isn't fine." Lulu mentioned. "Do you need a doctor?"

"I said I'm okay." Celina told them.

They looked unsure before walking off. Celina looked on.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Yuri was in the backyard trying to water some plants.

He hears someone walking over.

"Who's there?" He questioned looking up.

It was the boys.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Yuya asked him.

"Fine apart from being stuck here." Yuri answered.

"Lulu, and Rin were worried about Celina." Yugo admitted.

Yuri looked away at that. "She's fine."

"Okay." Yuto nodded.

"Ok, you can go now." Yuri told them before looking down again.

"Is everything okay?" Yuya asked. "Something is bothering you."

"I'm fine." Yuri answered brushing him off.

"No your not." Yuya said.

Yuri glared at him. Yuya tensed at it.

"I'm fine Yuya." Yuri repeated.

"Yuri you can tell us." Yuto told him.

"It's nothing." Yuri insisted.

The three boys only gave nods before walking off.

Yuri watched to make sure they left before letting out a sigh. A few minutes later Celina walked back.

Yuri looked up at her. "Yuya was worried about you."

Celina nodded, "Rin, Lulu, and Zuzu were the same."

Yuri frowned hearing that. "How sick are you?"

"I said I'm not sick." Celina told him.

"Then what is wrong?" Yuri questioned.

"Just ate something, or ate too much." Celina answered.

"We haven't eaten yet today." Yuri told her.

"I know." Celina said.

Yuri glared at her. Celina looked surprised, "Why you giving me that look?"

"We're going to the hospital."

"I said I'm okay." Celina told him.

Yuri just grabbed her arm before walking off. Celina made no attempt to shake him off.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later they were at the hospital..._

"Pardon me, miss?" Yuri inquired while holding Celina there.

The receptionist looked, and asked "Yes?"

"Yes, I believe my..." Yuri started only to pause. "I believe Celina is sick."

He indicated her as he said that.

"I kept on telling you I'm fine." Celina said not noticing he paused.

Yuri turned to her. "Throwing up next to a tree is not fine."

"How did you know that?" Celina asked him.

"Because Celina, you've done it every day for almost two weeks now!" Yuri snapped. "I'm not blind."

Celina looked surprised haring him snapping at her. Yuri took a breath before turning to the receptionist. "Sorry about that, is someone able to see her?"

"Dr. Malcom in a few minutes." She answered.

"Thank you." Yuri nodded before closing his eyes only to shake his head and take a seat.

Celina looked on before getting herself some water to drink. After she did she took her seat next to Yuri who had his eyes closed.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Celina: 800_

_Yuri: 350_

_Yuri drew his card and smirked. "You lose this time Celina."_

_"Your not beating me again." Celina told him._

_"You won the last match, but I'll be winning this time thanks to Polymerization." Yuri smirked. "It fuses Predaplant Moray Nepenthes with Predaplant Cephalotusnail in order to summon Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. Now, he may not be able to target your Leo Dancer but he does gain its attack points which means I win this match."_

_Celina grunted. __When the attack hit Celina went flying only to crash into a wall and pass out. Yuri's __eyes widened seeing that before walking over to see if she was alright and shifting to try and carry her up the stairs and into one of the beds._

_End flashback..._

* * *

Yuri was knocked out of his thoughts as a voice called Celina. Celina looked seeing a female doctor was waving over. Yuri and Celina walked over to the doctor. She guided her to a Hospital Room, and asked "What seems to be the trouble today?"

"She's been throwing up quite a bit." Yuri answered. "Isn't that right Celina?"

Celina nodded.

"Ok, let me take a look at you." Dr. Malcom asked.

Celina let her did so.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Celina, and Yuri were waiting.

"Well, there are two possibilities." Dr. Malcom told them. "Though I need to run a few tests to be sure which it is."

As she said that she handed Celina a cup. Celina looked surprised before taking the cup, and walked to the restroom.

"Dr. Malcom... how likely is it that's the answer?" Yuri inquired.

"I would say as much as it can be." Dr. Malcom answered.

Yuri looked down. "I see."

Celina exited, and handed the cup. Dr. Malcom took it and walked off to do some tests.

"That sure was one weird way for tests." Celina admitted.

"Yeah..." Yuri nodded before frowning.

"Yuri?" Celina asked seeing that.

He ignored her. Celina patted his shoulder.

* * *

_A little while later..._

They were waiting for the results. Dr. Malcom walked in with a clipboard. They turned to her.

"Do you know what's going on?" Celina inquired.

Dr. Malcom looked before smiling handing them the clipboard. Celina and Yuri looked at it. They read it before they stopped at one word.

Pregnant.

"... I knew it." Yuri frowned.

Celina turned to him.

"Well actually it hit me when the others arrived. Two days after you beat me for the third time..." Yuri started. "You remember don't you, waking up screaming?"

Celina remembered that she did that.

"You were pretty upset because of that Parasite. Needless to say you asked me to stay with you because you were scared." Yuri told her before chuckling. "I wasn't able to comfort you though. To nobody's surprise."

Celina frowned at that. "Is that a way to tease me?"

Yuri frowned. "No it isn't. You forgot didn't you?"

"No I didn't." Celina answered.

Yuri met her eye as she remembered what happened.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Celina was trembling as Yuri stood nearby only to frown._

_"Celina... that's in the past and he's dead." Yuri pointed out._

_Celina continued trembling. Yuri stared at her before frowning only to pause before walking over and sitting next to her. "Close your eyes."_

_Celina turned to him confused. Yuri stared at her before just frowning. "I can only think of one thing to maybe snap you out of this so just..."_

_He shook his head before kissing Celina. __Celina looked startled before she kissed back. __A few seconds later Yuri pulled back with a smirk. "I'm guessing that got the memories of that Parasite out of your head?"_

_As he said that Celina's eyes widened and she started to tremble again._

_"... Or not. Ok, desperate measures."_

_End flashback..._

* * *

Celina placed a hand on her stomach when she thought of it.

"How much?" Yuri asked Dr. Malcom.

"Hm?" Dr. Malcom turned.

"One of us needs to pay you right?" Yuri inquired. "How much do we owe?"

"Oh don't worry about that." Dr. Malcom assured with a smile. "Knowing you'll be great parents is the only payment we need."

Yuri opened his mouth to argue the point only to be dragged off by Celina. Celina lead them outside.

When they did Yuri pulled his arm free as neither of them noticed Zuzu walking home from You Show.

"What are you doing?" Yuri questioned. "We need to explain the situation and pay them, I don't plan on becoming a thief even if you do."

"She said we don't have too." Celina said.

"No, she said great parents don't have to. That's not us Celina." Yuri told her. "Tell me I'm wrong, I know you can't."

"We can." Celina told him.

Yuri just stared at her before shaking his head and turning only for his eyes to widen seeing Zuzu.

"You can what?" Zuzu asked.

"Nothing." Yuri told her. "We were heading back."

"Yuri? Shouldn't we tell her?" Celina asked.

Yuri turned to Celina and stared at her in disbelief.

"What? We can't keep it a secret." Celina pointed out.

"... You're the one who calls the shots remember." Yuri reminded her. "Do what you want."

Celina turned to Zuzu, and said "We just came from the Hospital, and founded out what was wrong."

"Are you alright?" Zuzu asked.

Celina smiled, "I'm pregnant."

Zuzu's eyes widened before she looked back and forth from Celina to Yuri for a minute before gasping. "Wow."

"I know." Celina smiled.

Yuri frowned at that.

"Why doesn't he look happy?" Zuzu asked her.

"Gee Zuzu, I wonder?" Yuri asked. "You know me fairly well am I the fatherly type to you?"

"Oh your worried about how you'll raise it." Zuzu told him. "But it's like a flower. Blooming, growing, and nutruing."

Yuri just glared at her. "I should have just messaged Yuya, it would have been easier than this mess."

"Yuri she was trying to help you." Celina pointed out.

"I don't need her help." Yuri mentioned before walking off.

Zuzu stared off in shock.

"Sorry Zuzu." Celina apologized before following Yuri.

Zuzu looked on wondering how she can help.

"Zuzu?" Yuya asked running up to her with Allie, Tate, and Frederick.

"Are you feeling ok?" Allie asked her.

"Celina, and Yuri arrived from the Hospital." Zuzu answered.

"Huh, the hospital?" Tate asked in shock. "Did something happen, he didn't hurt her did he?"

"No. She had been sick for the last couple of days." Zuzu answered.

"Is she feeling any better?" Yuya asked.

"She wasn't sick at all." Zuzu answered.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Yuya inquired in confusion.

"She's actually having a baby." Zuzu answered.

The four of them were silent before Tate and Frederick looked shocked, Allie smiled happily, and Yuya stared in disbelief at what he'd just heard.

"But Yuri isn't happy about it." Zuzu added. "I tried to help but he just walked off."

"I'll go see if I can find him." Yuya offered before running off.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Celina stop following me." Yuri told her.

"Yuri come on." Celina told him.

Yuri turned to her. "Ok, do you want me to tell you the problem Celina?"

"What?" Celina asked.

Yuri looked down. "It would be a child of r***. You know that don't you?"

"It wasn't that." Celina shook her head. "You love me, and I love you back."

Yuri had turned away only to freeze. "What are you talking about? You were emotionally distraught and hardly in a rational position and being blunt what makes you think I love you?"

"You kissed me that day." Celina answered.

"That... I mean I was just..." Yuri started before looking away from her.

"And besides you were concerned over me about him." Celina told him. "That's even more proof."

Yuri started to blush at that. "It doesn't change anything, we can ask anyone and they'd say the same thing."

"No they can say that we are together, and will be great parents." Celina told him.

At that moment Yuya arrived getting their attention.

"Yuya..." Yuri started before frowning. "I need to ask you something."

"What?" Yuya asked.

"What would you say if I told you I... that I r*** Celina?" Yuri asked.

"And why would you think that?" Yuya asked him.

Yuri explained the situation to him.

Yuya only smiled, "Well I'll say that you didn't."

"Exactly, which is wh... wait what?" Yuri questioned. "An emotionally vulnerable person and I just... how can that be anything else?"

"You only comfort her, and make sure she has nothing to fear." Yuya answered.

Yuri just stared at the two of them before just looking down. Celina patted his back.

* * *

_A few months later after everyone had learned the news..._

Celina was preparing a room for their baby as it was shown it was growing in her getting a small bump.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Rin and Lulu asked.

"Girls please." Celina smiled. "I appreciate your concern, but I can handle it."

They looked unsatisfied but nodded.

Celina picked up a small basket of baby clothes, and walked over to a small dressed but she paused as the basket fell from her hands looking surprised.

"Celina?" Lulu asked seeing that.

Celina made an open smile calling, "Girls come over here!"

They walked over to her. Celina grabbed Rin's hand, and placed it on her stomach where Rin felt something bumping to her hand.

"Is that..." Rin started before smiling and hugging Celina.

Celina hugged her back with a tearful smile.

"Celina, do you have a... Celina!" Yuri cried seeing her tears.

"No Yuri it's okay!" Zuzu said so he wouldn't get the wrong idea, "She's actually having tears of joy!"

Yuri turned to her and nodded.

"Yuri come here." Celina smiled excitedly.

He walked over to her. "What is it?"

Celina grabbed his hand, and placed it on her stomach where he felt something bumping on it. Yuri's eyes widened in shock at that. "How... how long?"

"Just now." Celina smiled.

Yuri smiled back. "That's amazing."

Celina hugged him tight. Rin, Zuzu, and Lulu smiled before walking down to let the others know. They were talking before looking over noticing them.

"Hey you guys." Yugo smiled.

"What's going on?" Yuya asked them.

"The baby kicked." Rin answered.

"It did?" Yuto asked surprised.

"Yeah, Yuri and Celina are upstairs." Lulu smiled.

"They must be so happy." Yugo smiled.

"They are." Zuzu smiled.

"Girls!" They heard Celina called.

The three of them ran up.

"Is everything alright?" Rin asked.

"No nothing's wrong." Celina smiled to them as they noticed Yuri isn't in the room with her, "Yuri headed to our room, and he told me to let you three help."

"Good, he's right." Lulu mentioned.

"While I get the basket up why not you guys set up some pictures, and the crib?" Celina asked.

"Alright." Zuzu smiled.

With that the team of four got to work. Suddenly the phone rang. Zuzu answered it, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Celina?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

"This is Zuzu Boyle actually. I'm helping her." Zuzu answered.

"I see, my name is Dr. Malcom and I'm calling because expecting mothers should come in for follow-up appointments and we haven't heard from her in quite a while." Dr. Malcom explained. "I was calling to ask if she could come in later today."

"One second." Zuzu said before saying, "Celina?"

"Yeah?" Celina asked.

"Dr. Malcom is calling, and she's asking if you can come in for an appointment later." Zuzu answered.

Celina looked confused hearing that. "Yeah, I can be there in an hour."

Zuzu nodded before saying to Dr. Malcom, "She said she'll be there in an hour."

"Alright, thank you." Dr. Malcom smiled before hanging up.

Zuzu put the phone back at that.

"Do you guys mind going with us?" Celina asked.

"No we won't." Rin smiled to her.

Celina smiled at that.

* * *

_Later at the hospital..._

The girls arrived at the hospital, and the receptionist looked before calling, "Dr. Malcom?"

"Yes?" Dr. Malcom asked calmly.

"Celina is here." The receptionist answered.

"I'll be right down to see her and her husband." Dr. Malcom mentioned calmly.

The girls waited for Dr. Malcom. A few minutes later she walked down. "How are you feeling Celina?"

Celina smiled, "I"m doing okay. The baby was kicking sometime ago."

"That's good, we just need to see if its developing correctly but that sounds like it is." Dr. Malcom smiled before pausing. "Where's your husband?"

"He is staying at the house. He is preparing the room for the baby." Celina answered.

Dr. Malcom nodded. "Alright, come with me and we'll take a look at the baby."

They nodded following Dr. Malcom. They walked to one of the rooms as Zuzu and Lulu helped Celina onto the table.

"This may feel a bit cold." Dr. Malcom warned.

Celina nodded as Rin took her hand. Dr. Malcom lifted Celina's shirt before applying a gel to her stomach. Celina shivered at that, "Brr your right."

Dr. Malcom smiled before running a device over Celina's stomach. "Let's see if we can find anything."

The girls turned to the screen as Dr. Malcom run it over to find anything. Eventually Celina's eyes widened seeing something. "Go back."

Dr. Malcom did so. They saw what looked like a strange shape very slightly shifting.

"Is that the...?" Rin trailed off.

"Yes, and from what I can tell the baby is developing perfectly." Dr. Malcom answered.

Zuzu smiled as she said, "You hear that Celina?"

Celina nodded happily with tears in her eyes before laughing slightly. "I never imagined I would be here."

"How does it feel?" Dr. Malcom asked her.

"Honestly... really weird." Celina admitted before looking down. "You probably heard about what happened a while ago, the Dimensional War?"

"Yes. Good thing that it has been stopped." Dr. Malcom answered.

Celina looked down uncertainly hearing that. "Yeah... I should head back but thank you."

"Okay Celina. Just be careful, and make sure to take care of your body." Dr. Malcom told her.

Celina nodded sadly before walking out with Zuzu, Rin, and Lulu. Lulu patted her back to comfort her.

"... Maybe we don't deserve this." Celina told her.

"Of course you do Celina." Zuzu said. "Your one of the most strongest woman I know."

Celina turned to her. "But think about how many people were hurt because of us Zuzu."

"That's in the past now." Rin told her. "We need to look on for the future."

"Easy for you to say Rin." Celina frowned. "It isn't that simple."

Lulu patted her back, "It will be okay Celina. We don't need to worry."

Celina just shook her head. "You didn't attack people... well not because you wanted to anyway."

"I had gotten over..." Lulu shuddered, "Being controlled by him."

"I know, and you were strong enough to help your brother too." Celina smiled before turning to Rin. "I think Zarc may have been why you weren't able to stop yourself from hurting Yugo so don't worry."

She looked down again after saying that.

"Then again, as for me and Yuri... we're different."

Zuzu, Rin, and Lulu continued on comforting her as they arrived.

"How did it go?" Yuto asked.

"She said the baby is developing perfectly." Rin answered.

"That's amazing." Yuri smiled hearing that.

"Why don't you go sit down?" Lulu suggested to Celina.

"Yeah, you're right." Celina nodded before gasping only to look down sadly.

"Celina?" Zuzu asked her.

"The baby kicked again." Celina answered quietly.

Lulu patted her back.

The boys noticed and looked at that in confusion.

"Isn't that something to be happy about?" Yuya asked Zuzu.

"Celina isn't feeling good." Zuzu answered as they explained what happened.

"Oh." Yuto mentioned thoughtfully before frowning. "We should give them some space for a while."

Zuzu patted Celina's back again. After that Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, Zuzu, Rin, and Lulu left leaving Yuri and Celina alone. Yuri walked to Celina at that. He noticed she looked upset.

"Celina?" He asked her.

"... We're the last people who deserve this." Celina whispered placing a hand on her stomach.

Yuri patted her shoulder, and said "It will be alright."

"How can it be?" she snapped. "Do you even know how many lives were ruined because I exist and because of what we both did?"

"That isn't happening anymore." Yuri told her. "Things like that won't happen anymore."

Celina frowned but didn't say anything. Yuri pulled her to an embrace. She hugged him and started tearing up. Yuri requested, "Please don't cry Celina."

Celina tried to stop but just couldn't. They stayed like this for a while before Celina felt the baby kicking again but this time like it was rubbing it's feet like as a way of comfort. Celina closed her eyes. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

Yuri helped her get to bed. Another few months passed and every so often Celina would start crying again. Of course Yuri, and their friends kept saying it is alright. At that moment they were having another appointment with Dr. Malcom when Celina started to cry again. Yuri kept her in his arm as Rin rubbed her hand.

"How long has this been going on?" Dr. Malcom asked.

"Ever since the last appointment." Lulu answered.

Dr. Malcom nodded. "Well some expecting mothers become more emotional. It's perfectly normal."

"Mood swings?" Yugo guessed which Dr. Malcom nodded.

"Will they stop?" Celina asked.

"They will soon. This your second trimester, and in your third you'll not feel them anymore." Dr. Malcom answered.

"That's good." Yuri smiled.

"Okay. Let's see what we have." Dr. Malcom smiled.

Celina nodded at that. Yuri, and Zuzu helped her on the table as Dr. Malcom pulled up Celina's shirt, and placed the gel on. Celina shivered again. Dr. Malcom ran the device as she smiled, "Here we are."

She turned the screen to them. They saw the baby.

"Wow." Yugo whispered.

"Perfectly healthy, and perfectly formed." Dr. Malcom smiled. "Celina would you like to know it's gender?"

"... ok." Celina nodded.

Dr. Malcom looked on before she smiled, "You two are having a healthy baby girl."

"A daughter..." Yuri started before trailing off as Celina looked down with tears forming.

Rin rubbed her hand. Celina glanced at Yuri who closed his eyes before nodding.

"Dr. Malcom... we shouldn't be having this little girl." Celina whispered sadly.

Dr. Malcom looked surprised asking, "Why?"

"It's a really long story." Yuri answered. "A story that would take days to tell, but she's right. We shouldn't."

"Well don't worry. I'm sure you two would be alright." Dr. Malcom smiled.

They both looked uncertain.

"Okay your final appointment is in 2 months." Dr. Malcom smiled.

Celina nodded before the eight of them left.

"It's gonna be alright Celina." Yugo assured.

"You don't get it Yugo." Yuri told him. "First there's the fact that because Celina, Rin, Lulu, and Zuzu are parts of someone's daughter countless lives were ruined, second I'm probably the largest criminal in all four dimensions and personally caused more harm than anyone else period, and third need I remind you that I'm the person who brutally tortured Yuya's father in front of him as entertainment for myself? Why don't you and Rin take the baby."

Celina was looking down but nodded in agreement as Yuri said that.

"Because of one common denominator: It's in the past." Yuya answered.

"History repeats itself." Yuri told him before frowning. "Just leave us alone."

Yuto patted his back before the six left. Yuri and Celina exchanged a brief glance before sadly nodding.

* * *

_2 months later..._

They walked in with everyone as Dr. Malcom smiled, "Ah your right on time. How are you feeling?"

"Actually, we wanted to ask you something." Yuri mentioned.

"What is it?" Dr. Malcom asked curious.

"When the baby is born... we'd like to put it up for adoption." Celina told her.

"Adoption? Why are you suggesting that?" Dr. Malcom asked.

"We don't deserve a child." Yuri answered before closing his eyes as they explained everything while Dr. Malcom looked at Celina.

After hearing everything Dr. Malcom cleared her throat before saying, "Well I can only assume one thing."

Celina and Yuri waited to hear what she had to say.

"Nerves." Dr. Malcom answered.

That confused them.

"You see from what I learned many parents raised their children by how they were raised themselves." Dr. Malcom explained. "By what you told your worried that your daughter will act like that, or feel like it will happen again, and don't want her harmed. Is that correct?"

Celina looked down unable to say anything while Yuri closed his eyes.

"Well I have just the solution for you two. Your friends can help you raise it, and always make sure that nothing bad can happen." Dr. Malcom assured. "Besides the War is over, and nothing like that will happen again."

"Did you miss how I'm the reason the war occurred and that Yuri should be considered a war criminal?" Celina asked. "People won't forget, and there are people who want revenge."

"So?" Dr. Malcom asked. "That was in the past, and it's never too late to forgive anyone."

Yuri looked completely shocked hearing her say that as Celina looked down while trying to avoid breaking down into tears.

"All you have to do is know now that everyone in the world is ready to accept you as your friend, and always remember we're there for you." Dr. Malcom smiled.

"That... I..." Celina started before starting to sob into her hands.

"I don't know what to say... thank you." Yuri whispered. "Do... do you know when she'll be born?"

"Let's find out." Dr. Malcom smiled.

They nodded. Yuri helped her on the table as Dr. Malcom pulled her shirt, and placed on the gel. Celina shivered slightly before looking at the screen. Dr. Malcom ran the device as she smiled as they looked seeing the baby now looks like what it needs to look.

"She's incredible." Yuri whispered.

"Alright your in your eighth month right?" Dr. Malcom asked.

"Well yes, but it's almost been nine since the day..." Yuri started before pausing and just nodding in confirmation.

"Well from what it looks this strong girl will meet you two in just 6 weeks." Dr Malcom smiled.

Celina closed her eyes. "Isn't six weeks from now... isn't that February 14th?"

"Yeah that's it." Dr. Malcom smiled.

"Well, thank you." Celina said. "For everything."

"Don't thank me. You should thank everyone for being with you." Dr. Malcom told her.

Yuri and Celina nodded before walking out of the office. They arrived back at the house where they hear something baking.

"Were you baking something?" Yuri asked Celina.

Celina shook her head. Curious they walked to investigate. That was when they see the girls were there doing some things. Rin was mixing a batter of something, Lulu was cleaning the countertop, and Zuzu was making Tea.

"What are you three doing?" Celina asked.

They turned as Lulu smiled, "We figured that you two should catch a break."

"Where are the others?" Yuri inquired.

"Their out shopping." Zuzu answered.

"That makes sense." Celina nodded. "Well... we know the date."

"When is it?" Rin asked.

"Unless something happens... February 14th." Yuri answered.

"On Valentine's Day?" Lulu asked surprised.

"Apparently." Celina nodded.

Zuzu smiled.

"Zuzu... can we talk?" Yuri requested.

She nodded as they walked to a room.

"I can't do this." Yuri frowned.

"Hm?" Zuzu looked confused.

Yuri turned to Zuzu. "I know things seem great and they really are. Dr. Malcom helped us feel better about the situation but I didn't tell her the key part. About how Celina got pregnant in the first place."

"Oh, I'm sure she would say the same thing as us." Zuzu smiled.

"She'd approve that act?" Yuri questioned.

"Just like we told you, that only happened because you were concerned about her." Zuzu smiled.

Yuri just frowned. "That doesn't matter."

"It does to everyone else." Zuzu smiled. "Everyone will surely say the same thing."

"We're talking about how I ra..." Yuri started before looking down.

"If you did would Celina do something?" Zuzu asked.

"I don't know." Yuri admitted.

"Well she loves you, and that's all the proof we need that you didn't forced yourself on her." Zuzu said.

"And back then?" Yuri asked. "I can tell you she didn't."

"That's in the past." Zuzu told him.

Yuri frowned hearing that. Zuzu patted his back. Two weeks later and Celina and Yuri were at LID. They walked around.

"Celina... I'm sorry." Yuri whispered.

Celina turned to him confused, "About what?"

He looked down before whispering to her.

"Raping you."

Celina looked at him before taking his shoulder, and then smiled.

"What rape?"

Yuri stared at her in shock. "You're joking."

"I'll tell ya you did no such thing." Celina smiled. "If you did then I would've called the Police months ago."

"But... that..." Yuri started as a look of utter disbelief spread across his face. "You said the night before you hated me."

"Guess you didn't hear I was being sarcastic." Celina remarked.

"How stupid am I?" Yuri asked quietly.

Celina embraced him. Yuri hesitantly hugged her back.

"It will be okay. I promise you." Celina smiled.

"... Ok." Yuri nodded.

* * *

_4 Weeks later..._

Yuri, and Celina were in the delivery room where their about to see there daughter. Yuri was holding Celina's hand but looked nervous. Celina has sweat running down her forehead breathing.

"Do you need anything?" Yuri asked.

"For this to be easier." Celina breathed.

Dr. Malcom said, "Okay Celina. Just continue to breath. When your ready give a big push."

She nodded before taking a breath only to suddenly start screaming in pain. Yuri squeezed her hand as Dr. Malcom looked on, "Okay yeah."

"No... something's wrong!" Celina cried out before screaming again.

Dr. Malcom hearing that looked on. The baby wasn't moving and causing a lot of pain.

"Oh no." Dr. Malcom looked on. "Nurse! We have to be quick. We need to give Celina a C-Section!"

"No... I, I can do it." Celina argued before screaming again.

Dr. Malcom told her, "You need to give it everything you got! Okay. Push!"

Celina just screamed before slowly the baby appeared.

"Okay. Baby's Crowning!" Dr. Malcom nodded. "Give another big one!"

Celina cried out as she did before collapsing and crying in pain only for Dr. Malcom to notice blood near the baby.

"Celina did you hurt yourself?" Dr. Malcom asked.

"I'm... fine." Celina whispered.

"Are you sure?" Yuri asked her worried.

"Whatever I felt ripping will be ok. I'll heal." Celina reassured him.

Dr. Malcom handed the baby to the nurse as she said, "I'll check over you to see what happened."

"I'm fine, really." Celina said.

"I still need to make sure." Dr. Malcom insisted.

Celina frowned and relented. Dr. Malcom checked over. There was a tear from the delivery.

"There was a tear there. Not to serious but it can be treated." Dr. Malcom said.

Yuri nodded. The nurse walked over as she smiled, "Here's your baby girl."

Yuri took her and smiled. "What's her name Celina?"

Celina looked before smiling, "Her name is Lilly."

Lilly opened her eyes before crying. The two look startled. She was crying even more.

Yuri handed her to Celina.

"It's okay. It's alright." Celina eased her.

Lilly just kept crying.

"Dr. Malcom?" Celina asked.

Lilly suddenly stopped crying. They turned to her. She was looking towards Celina but not at her. Celina turned to see who she's looking at. There was nothing there and Lilly was starting to cry again. Celina calmly rocked her.

She was still crying.

"It's ok Lilly." Celina said.

The moment Celina said that Lilly stopped and looked towards her again.

"It's alright." Celina continued.

Lilly kept looking only for Dr. Malcom's eyes to widen. Yuri sees that. Dr. Malcom quietly took a light before suddenly shining it in Lilly's eyes only for her to not respond. Yuri looked surprised at that.

Dr. Malcom frowned. "I had a feeling it was that."

"What's going on?" Yuri asked.

"She's blind." Dr. Malcom answered as Lilly turned towards Yuri.

"Blind?" Yuri asked shocked.

"Yes." Dr. Malcom nodded.

"Can you do something?" Yuri asked her.

"Not now." Dr. Malcom answered. "Though as long as she can hear Celina's voice or yours she seems happy."

He nodded as he looked over to his daughter, "Hey there Lilly. I'm your daddy."

She looked towards him and giggled. He gently took her in his arms, and lightly tickled her nose. She giggled before grabbing his finger. Yuri couldn't help but chuckle.

"The others can come in now." Dr. Malcom told them.

They nodded as Dr. Malcom opened the door allowing them to come in.

"Is that her?" Yugo asked only for Lilly to start crying.

"It's okay Lilly. It's okay." Yuri assured.

"What happened?" Lulu asked.

Celina answered sadly, "Lilly's blind."

Lilly turned to Celina's voice and tried to reach that general area. Yuri passed her to Celina as she took her saying, "Hey Lilly. I'm your mommy."

Lilly giggled at that. Celina kissed her forehead. Lilly laughed happily before putting her head down and falling asleep. Celina then frowned, "I wish she isn't blind."

Yuri took Celina's hand. "I know, but she's healthy and with us."

Celina smiled nodding.

* * *

_A few years later..._

Celina was checking over some things.

"Mom... are you in here?" Lilly asked.

Hearing that Celina answered, "Yes sweetie."

Lilly smiled before walking up to her. "Do you think it'll work?"

After learning about Lilly being blind Declan, Yusho, and residents of the Synchro and Xyz Dimensions had offered to work on an auditory Duel Disc for her.

Celina took her shoulder for Lilly to know she's in front of her, "I think so. I just hope it can. I would hate for you to miss out."

Lilly smiled before hugging her. "Thanks mommy, I love you."

Celina hugged her back, "Love you two sweetie."

A while later they had gone to LID. They walked with Celina carrying Lilly.

They walked with Celina carrying Lilly.

"Hi Uncle Yusho!" Lilly called.

"A present?" Lilly asked him.

"That's right." Yusho answered before Declan walked up.

"Can you hold out your arm?" Declan requested.

Lilly did so. Declan carefully put an object on her arm. "Celina's going to help you put on the headphones alright?"

Lilly nodded. Celina gently plugged in the headphones and put them over Lilly's right ear. "Do you want to try it?"

"Is this it?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, it might not be perfect yet but it should work." Yusho answered. "Do you want to try it out?"

Lilly nodded.

"Alright, daddy gave Yusho your cards so it would be ready." Celina smiled.

Lilly nodded hearing that.

"I hope it works." Yuri said.

With that they got started. Lilly nervously drew her card only for a robotic voice to speak in her ear.

_"Aromage Rosemary, a level four, water attribute, plant type monster. It has 1800 attack points and 700 defense points. This card's effect is "While your LP is higher than your opponent's, if a Plant-Type monster you control attacks, your opponent cannot activate monster effects until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn if you gain LP: Target one face-up monster on the field, change its battle position."_

"Does it work?" Declan asked.

Lilly turned to him. "I think so, what does this say?"

Declan looked. He looked at the card and read it out.

"It works!" Lilly smiled excitedly.

They all smiled at that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well there you have it.**

**bopdog111: The Yuri/Celina version of 'An Unexpected Sakaki' thought unlike that story this one shows of them knowing Lilly was coming.**

**Ulrich362: True.**

**bopdog111: I hope you guys like this one.**

**Ulrich362: Same here, and depending on how things go there may be an additional fic with Yuri, Celina, and Lilly along with maybe some for the other pairs. Though that's for the future right Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Indeed.**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next one.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


End file.
